


Louder

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gender-conforming terms, Implied Off-Screen Penetrative Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbating, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Trans Bruce Banner, Trans Male Character, Watching Your Own Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: A lifetime of experiences have taught Bruce to be quiet, Tony wants him to make noise.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivviBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/gifts).



He's careful as he goes down. He's slow when he puts his hands on either side of Bruce's belt buckle. He's intent as he forces eye contact with a soft finger under his husband's jaw. 

Tony leans down to kiss the frown from his lips, he slows even further as he settles between Bruce's legs and lets him feel how he feels, lets him know, better than words he would quip and which Bruce would shrug off, how it looks for him, being here, with the man he loves. 

"I want to hear you." Tony whispers, like the negative of what he wants Bruce to give him tonight, a contrasting image of what they've been trying to achieve. 

The film plays, right there, on the empty wall at their left. He hung a white screen, it's old but it works just fine with JARVIS' projectors. The film they made a while ago, on Valentine's day. It's cheesy how that simple fact makes him emotional, but Tony knows there's more to it — just like there's more for them to uncover, for Bruce to unlock. 

"You hear me every day." Bruce replies, and the way his chin wobbles, Tony knows it's taking everything he has not to storm out of the room and hide. He stays silent, just gently presses his hips to Bruce, and enjoys the way it makes him breathe slightly harder. 

He's starting to get hot, too hot for the long sleeves Bruce insisted he wore in the lab earlier, so Tony sits up, right there between Bruce's legs, and pulls the shirt off. He throws it onto the chair in the corner, and smiles when he catches Bruce looking right at him. 

"Not playing fair, Tony." 

Tony chuckles, "Never said I would." 

"This is ridiculous." 

As much as Bruce's huff might have stung once upon a time, Tony knows better now. He knows better than to read the disdain in Bruce's voice for anger directed at him, instead of the hurt and resentment Bruce keeps inside. He can feel it in his guts, it makes his heart pound, he hates it. 

"Your clothes, Brucie Bear, take them off." Tony cuts to the chase, just like in the video. He tries not to give too much attention to the fact that Bruce had already been taking off his clothes at that time that night, barely anything but his binder and boxers on, and those horrendously purple socks, of course. 

"I don't have my sports thing." Bruce crosses his arms over his chest, and Tony nods. Again, he tries not to read more into it than there is — which is that this wasn't planned, it was just a spur of the moment idea he had, something he wants to try. 

"Keep your shirt, lose the binder then." He shrugs, "You can even keep your socks if you want. I'm doing that, tonight too." Tony points at the way his face has now disappeared between Bruce's legs in the tape. "Don't need you buck naked." 

"You're impossible." Bruce huffs again, but he sits up, and then he gets off the bed and starts taking his pants off before Tony can worry he's actually leaving. 

"No, I'm easy, actually." 

He can't help it, watching Bruce turn around to get rid of his binder and put his shirt back on before facing him again — he has to crack a joke or he'll explode. 

"What?" 

"My husband is hot." 

"Pff."

Tony smiles despite the rebuffal, because Bruce is smiling too. Tony always smiles when Bruce smiles. 

"Get back here." He pats the mattress on either side of him. 

It's just awkward enough to be hot, the way Bruce doesn't blush but trips on the sheets on his hands and knees as he tries to get back into the same position he was before getting up. Tony helps him get settled, and then he helps him spread his knees. The corner of Bruce's shirt is hiding some of the curls of his pubic hair but not all, and that too, makes Tony grow hot under the collar he's no longer wearing. 

"The way you're so sexy it makes breathing hard isn't fair either, babe." 

"I picked up some of your tricks, I guess." 

"Oh yeah? Wanna show me what else you've learned?" As hard as he tries, Tony knows he sounds more serious than he did just a second ago. They've been trying for a while now, with more intention than before — trying to make Bruce uncoil, relaxed enough to let his sounds come out when pleasure washes over him, instead of biting the inside of his cheeks or his lips or locking up his abs so much he turns a tinge greener than is safe. 

Tony loves Hulk, they have great sex when he's in the mood and Bruce needs a day, but when Bruce is meant to be in the here and there, they both know nothing can come out of his green alterego forcefully coming out of the woods. 

So he's being more assertive, and by the looks of it, the way Bruce's thighs just tensed and his hips lifted up the bed a little, Bruce likes it. 

"Look at the screen, baby." Tony asks, demands almost, and waits until Bruce turns his eyes to the screen, where Tony is making love to him slowly by now. Where they are both trembling with their hands locked together and Bruce's legs around him, pulling him in further and harder. 

Tony slides down between Bruce's legs again without a word. He looks between the video and Bruce's very real, very nervous self, and he starts dropping open-mouthed kisses to his inner thighs, his hands on Bruce's knees, keeping him open for himself. 

Bruce's eyes flick back to him, and it's like a whole other conflict in his eyes, between watching Tony's next move and enjoying the sight they make as they keep fucking for the camera, for themselves. 

"Keep watching, I'm going slow, promise." Sudden and harsh has proved a bad strategy in the past too — Bruce doesn't much like surprises. 

Tony licks the back of Bruce's knee where it's raised just enough for him to reach, and he works a path up, and up, and up. He lets his tongue travel through the hair on Bruce's leg, and just when he's reaching the line between thigh and groin, he switches and starts over on the other side. Each press of his lips, each teasing of his tongue to Bruce's skin makes him hitch, his breaths coming out louder than usual, and it's all Tony can do not to grin into Bruce's flesh. 

His hands brush and grip and hold onto his knees, and hips, and waist, and Tony goes up to kiss him quickly, only half-disturbing him from watching the screen he's mesmerized by. Tony licks a path down his husband's neck, and asks, right into his ear, "What do you want, gorgeous? Nice and slow or are you closing your legs around my head and using me?" 

Tony's dick is filled to bursting, pressing into his zipper so much he grinds against Bruce's stomach to relieve some of the pressure. It's so good he does it again, and Bruce's hands grab his hips, encouraging more. 

"I don't know…" He whispers, "I don't know, Tony." 

The way Bruce looks at him in this moment, open and trusting and slightly desperate, makes Tony curse under his breath and kiss him again, his hand at Bruce's jaw keeping the man's mouth open for him to ravish. He revels in the way Bruce has turned completely pliant under him, in the grunt he doesn't keep in when Tony breaks their kiss to suck marks into his collarbone and slips a hand between his legs. 

"Let me hear you." Tony asks again, and whimpers when Bruce reaches out to rub their noses together. It's a silent promise to try, and it rattles Tony. 

Going down on Bruce has to be one of Tony's favorite things in the world. Pressing his hands into his thighs to part them better and keep them that way; nuzzling the sensitive hair above his cock; breathing over Bruce's warmth and feeling him shake under him; there is nothing better. Can't be. 

First it's his tongue, gentle as he flicks it around Bruce's dick, licking at the head and lapping up the sides of it. It doesn't take long for Bruce's hips to lift before he pushes his cock closer to Tony, into Tony's face, answering his earlier question with his body, which is always easier for them than words ever will be. Tony wraps his lips around Bruce and sucks then. He sucks his husband's dick and presses his own into the mattress. He pushes his face between Bruce's legs and gives him what he wants and doesn't budge until Bruce moans, a low, throaty thing that makes Tony gasp in return. 

He doesn't stop long though. He gives him his all — he sucks his cock and his chin and goatee rub Bruce's skin as he does, mixing in with the hair he keeps untrimmed and which Tony could lather in love all goddamn day long. He sucks and he licks and his own spit covers his chin by the time he drops lower and licks into Bruce's hole, and Bruce sobs and contorts under his hands and Tony is besides himself with joy, and lust, and love. 

Grabbing a pillow to put it under Bruce's lower back kills his rhythm a little bit but Tony does it anyway, and Bruce goes along with it — he buries his face between his husband's legs and when Bruce whimpers at a particularly hard suck, Tony parts his cheeks and circles his asshole with a finger he wets up with their combined saliva and slick. 

"Touch yourself, baby. Touch yourself for me." Tony asks, meeting Bruce's feverish gaze before he brings his mouth lower, and start fucking Bruce's ass with his tongue. 

There is no screaming in pleasure and Tony's name does not echo from Bruce's throat to the walls, but each whine, each moan that slips past his husband's lips is a victory they are sharing, a punch, a tug on everything Bruce has been keeping inside for decades. 

Tony's good at sex, he knows how to pleasure someone, and he knows Bruce's body better than any other, but he knows Bruce touching himself is what makes this whole thing tip over. His husband's hands are unsteady as he pulls at the skin of his pubis and lets his fingers slide on either side of his dick, his eyes rolling back as he bucks back onto Tony's tongue. He jerks himself off above Tony's face, and impatient little moans leave his lips. 

The fact that Tony's eyes close as he delights in tongue fucking his husband's ass isn't new, but he quickly corrects himself and watches, as best as he can, as Bruce brings himself to orgasm with one hand furiously stroking himself while the other finds its way into Tony's hair to rock against his face. 

He makes a series of gargled, choked up noises that go straight to Tony's own dick — they're both coming before Tony can think he might need air soon, and he doesn't need to look at their tape to know that much the same is happening there. He feels his own orgasm tiding over him, washing out all the tension in his body and morphing the sweet ache in his shoulders from holding his position a warm soreness he'll relish in later. 

Bruce twitches in oversensitivity as Tony playfully gives his cock one last kiss, and he reaches for Tony, so Tony goes. They hold each other, kissing bare skin and green shirt alike, hands roaming lazily over spines and sides. It's quiet, just like it is in their film. 

"Kill the stream J, please." Tony asks, and smiles when JARVIS does so without a word. 

Bruce's eyes are hazy and satisfied, and emotion fills Tony once more. 

"Thank you." He whispers against Bruce's cheek. "You did so good, Brucie Bear." 

"Not too bad yourself." Bruce smiles. 

"Uh uh, I did better than that, thank you very much." 

Bruce's laugh is Tony's tether, the man that keeps him rooted into this world at all times, even when he's busy blowing his mind with how improbable it was that he should have found someone so perfect for him. It makes him chuckle too. It makes him grin. It makes him blow silly raspberries into Bruce's neck. 

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth, you need anything?" Tony kisses Bruce's shoulder. 

"That's no good for my own teeth but, peanut butter?" 

They sit up so Bruce can slip under the sheets, and Tony nods. It's his comfort food, and it doesn't take a genius, let alone two, to figure out why he wants it now. Tony squeezes his husband's fingers as he gets up.

"Coming right up, with a big spoon, of course."


End file.
